femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbara (Republic of Doyle)
'Barbara '(Jessica Greco) is the villainess of "The Dating Game", episode 3.06 of Republic of Doyle (airdate February 15, 2012). She was the wife of Roger, with their backstory revealing that the couple had been trying for over a year to have a child, with the revelation finally coming that Roger was infertile. Desperate to raise enough for in vitro fertilization, Roger and Barbara concocted a plot to get the money: by stealing money from safety deposit boxes of people who died, with Roger doing the direct thievery due to his job at the bank. But during this time, Barbara had begun an affair with fellow bank employee Kenny, with the dalliance ironically resulting in Barbara becoming pregnant. Wanting to collect enough money in time to make it appear that her unborn baby was Roger's, Barbara conspired with Roger and Kenny to rob an armored bank truck. Barbara and Roger donned black ski masks for their plot, which started with Barbara using spray paint on the bank security cameras. Barbara and Roger then stole a cart of safety deposit boxes from Kenny before breaking into the armored truck, with Barbara even shocking Kenny with a taser to further the ruse. The robbery hit a snag when Jake Doyle and Leslie Bennett intervened upon stumbling across the scene, with Leslie shoving Barbara off the truck before her and Jake were forced to lock themselves inside as Barbara opened fire on them with a pistol. Barbara later caught up to Roger at a warehouse, with Barbara blasting Roger for leaving her behind, repeatedly calling Roger an idiot despite him asking her not to. Barbara and Roger then attempted to get inside the armored truck to retrieve a valuable diamond necklace inside one of the deposit boxes, with Roger even pumping smoke into the van through the vents. Jake and Leslie then attempted to flee the truck by opening fire on Barbara and Roger, with Jake being shot in the shoulder during the ensuing shootout before taking refuge back in the truck. Jake and Leslie were eventually able to escape the van as Barbara and Roger used a blow torch to break in, with Leslie shooting the spray paint canister as Jake opened the doors to stun them. But after striking Jake in his wounded shoulder, Barbara was able to retrieve the necklace before fleeing with Roger. Jake and Leslie were ultimately able to identify Roger as the male robber and followed him to a meet-up with Barbara. As Leslie prepared to arrest them, Barbara attempted to claim that she and Roger had a "good reason" to commit the robbery. Before they could be arrested, however, Kenny (believing Roger was planning to cheat him out of his monetary share) arrived in his own truck and drove away with Barbara, forcing Leslie to let them go by holding Jake at gunpoint. After learning from Roger his and Barbara's motivations, Jake and Leslie tracked down Kenny, who revealed to the two his affair with Barbara and how she had deceived him into believing she wanted to use their ill-gotten gains to run away together. Kenny also gave up the location of the money they'd stashed, where Barbara was caught by Jake and Leslie and arrested. Caught, Barbara revealed that she was pregnant, and later confessed to Kenny being the father and how she'd been planning to pass off the baby as Roger's, citing that she had a "50/50 shot" of her plan succeeding (likely in reference to the chance that her baby would be African American, like Kenny). Barbara was later placed under arrest, but not before apologizing to Roger for lying about her pregnancy and Roger assuring her that he would still love her child, even if he wasn't the biological father. Gallery Barbara disguise.png|Barbara in her villainous disguise (along with Roger) Barbara armored truck.png|Barbara breaking into the armored truck Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Full Face Mask Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Robber Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Master of Disguise